Some caching servers are a network servers that save network content in network-accessible storage locations. By storing network content that was previously requested in these caching servers, access to the network content may be faster for subsequent requests for the same content. The demand on the bandwidth of a server that hosts the content may also be reduced. Since a caching server serves as a mechanism for the temporary storage of information, a request for information may typically be satisfied from the caching server. However, oftentimes a caching server may not store the requested information. As such challenges exist while managing caching servers and network content requests.